


Love Mottos

by DownToTheSea



Series: Specular Reflection [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Helen is working in the Oxford laboratory when Nikola arrives bearing candy.





	Love Mottos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation about candy hearts and Victorian "conversation lozenges" in the Sanctuary Discord server. I apologize for the length, but it was turning out so short, I just decided to make it a proper drabble XD

This afternoon, crinkling preceded Nikola’s usual greeting of a gushing compliment. Helen turned as he was sauntering into the room holding a paper bag.

“Good afternoon, Nikola. What have you got there?” she said without preamble. Knowing Nikola, she half-expected it to contain either a poisonous substance or a lost pigeon.

Nikola fished a small candy out of the bag and held it up.  _ Love me,  _ Helen read, before he popped it into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. “Not those ridiculous things.”

He grinned, holding up another:  _ How do you flirt? _

“Badly,” Helen said, but she kissed him anyway.


End file.
